Not Another Stupid Little Love Song
by Takerus Lost Angel
Summary: Songfics Galore! A collection of all the song fics written by your's truly TLA. All different songs, different plots, and different characters. Enjoy!
1. Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:** Hey guys and girlies, just a quick one shot songfic. I just love this song; it always makes me think of T.K. and Kari when ever I hear it. I know I should be working on some other stuff, but once again it was stuck in my head and needed to come out! Hope you enjoy it!

**Synopsis:** Songfic, Takeru and Hikari realize they are meant for each other. Really cute, cheesey, but cute!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, though it would be wonderful to be rich! I also do not own the song Lips of and Angel, it belongs to Hinder. Great song! The only thing I do own is the plot!

**Lips of an Angel**

**By: Takeru's Lost Angel**

Takeru flipped absentmindedly through the channels. As usual nothing of great interest seemed to be on. He groaned channel surfing sucked. After one final flick he turned the television off. He stretched his stiff limbs and pulled himself off of the overstuffed couch. It was late, really late. Yet, he wasn't tired. He passed by his bedroom and peeked in. The blond beauty was sleeping peacefully. He sighed. Why was he in this relationship again? Was it because of some sick twisted idea of needing each other? Or did neither of them have the guts to break it off? Or maybe it was because he actually loved her? He shook his head; it was definitely not the last reason. The person he loved wouldn't realize it unless she was hit over the head with it.

He turned his gaze from the door and wandered down to his office. He sat down at his desk and looked at the scribbles of paper in front of him. It had been years since he had written anything. In fact he hadn't written anything since he started dating her. He just didn't have the inspiration to write.

The phone rang jostling him out of his thoughts. He looked at the clock and furrowed his brow it was already past midnight. "Hello?" He whispered not wanting to wake the girl in the next room.

"T.K. it's me."

T.K. sat back in his chair, the sweet innocent voice echoing in his ears. He bit his lip; there was silence on the other side of the line. "Kari." He sighed. "Do you know what time it is?"

She whimpered. "Sorry." She paused. "I didn't mean to wake you."

T.K. caressed his forehead. "You know you didn't wake me. Why are you calling? It's not like you to call."

She let out a small sob. "He hit me T.K."

"HE WHAT?" T.K. shrieked. He covered his mouth quickly, realizing how loud he had been and repeated himself a little quieter. "He what?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"He hit me." She sobbed. "I don't know how it happened. We were arguing and next thing I know, he hit me." She cried harder, breaking into hysterics.

T.K. listened intently. "Kari you have to leave." He heard the girl gasp on the other end. "Don't do that Kari, you know it's not healthy to be there." He rubbed his temples.

The only time she ever called was when something had gone wrong; terribly wrong. He and she at one point in time were together, in one of the most loving relationships. However times change and people change and the two ended their relationship. Friends and family were shocked at the breakup and tried desperately to get the two together; yet both being as stubborn as they were ignored their friends failed attempts.

The two sat in silence listening to each others breathing on the line. "Takeru." She breathed airily. The sun was starting to peak through the curtains in his office. "I have to go. We'll talk soon."

He heard the line go dead. He held the phone out in front of him and sighed. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't hear from her in a very long time.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

His office door creaked open; he looked over at the girl in the door and smiled weakly. "You're up early."

She pouted lightly. "You never came to bed."

He shook his head, while placing the phone back on its cradle. "I wasn't tired." He stood from his spot in the small office and walked past the fuming girl.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after him. The door slammed shut drowning out her seething voice.

He paced the quiet streets, the sun was rising and the day began to stir. It wouldn't be long before the entire city was scrambling about. He ran his fingers through his golden hair. He was angry, he was confused, and he was in love. Her voice drove him to insanity. Of all the people in the world she could have called, she called him. Why? Hell, how was he supposed to know?

He stopped his wandering and found himself entranced by the soft crashing waves. He walked towards the beach; the closer he came the more entranced he was. They were beautiful. He licked his lips tasting the saltiness in the air.

He smiled secretly to himself, his brunette beauty had herself curled up on the bench. He shook his head sadly, she wasn't his. She was someone elses. He slowly sauntered up to the bench and sat down. "It's too early in the morning for you to be out and about."

She smiled and handed him a coffee; trying to hide the bruise that was coming up on her cheek.

He cocked his brow in confusion. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't." She took a deep breath. "You could only assume that with our past that both of us would come to the beach to clear our heads. So one could assume that it would only be a matter of time until; we both would end up here."

The blond swished his cup of coffee around. "Mine's cold."

She chuckled lightly. "I never said anything about us being at the same place at the same time."

The two sat awkwardly neither having the ability to strike up a conversation. Something so long ago would be one of the simplest things to do. Morning turned into afternoon and afternoon into evening. She stretched her stiff joints and turned to the male companion before her.

"Goodbye Teeks."

T.K. frowned. "Goodbye Kar." He watched as the girl before him disappeared into the crowd. He pulled himself off the bench and disappeared into the crowd as well. 

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

T.K. slinked into the apartment. It was dark and quiet, the way he liked it. He crept through the tiny apartment heading straight for his office. After living in the small apartment with her for the last two years; he failed to have the motivation to write anything new. After spending an afternoon with the girl he lost, he had the spark to write to his hearts content.

He rummaged through his organized mess of papers until he found what he was looking for. He shook the pen that had more memories then his girlfriend would ever know and started scribbling notes after notes.

He began writing about the first time he met the brunette girl. How after weeks of searching the digital world the eighth child that they were looking for was in the real world. He finished scribbling the last of his thoughts down and leant back in his chair.

He could feel the lack of sleep creeping up on him. He yawned, he should have drank that coffee; maybe then he wouldn't be so tired. He yawned again, the coffee was cold. Who in their right mind drank cold coffee? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't take long for sleep to wrap around him.

"T.K.!" A loud voice began to interrupt his thoughts. "Wake-up!"

He began to blink repeatedly trying to block the bright light from penetrating his eyes.

She looked at him. "Why are you smiling? Were you dreaming about me?"

Takeru smirked nervously. "Ha, yeah you caught me."

She smiled seductively. "Good. I wouldn't want you to be thinking about anyone else." She swayed her hips as she sauntered out of his office.

Takeru exhaled heavily. He wasn't dreaming about her, on the contrary; he was dreaming of a ruby-eyed beauty who he met with only hours before. No matter hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew that the more he dwell on her the worse off it would be for him. They were over, right? The two had broken up what seemed like eons ago, yet he couldn't explain why they did.

He ran his hands through his hair. He wanted her; he needed her no matter what it took. He wasn't going to let her go, not this time, not ever again.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

The phone rang; jostling him out of his thoughts. He leapt at it causing him to knock over his chair and throwing loose papers in every direction. He answered it quickly not wanting that soon to be ex answering it before him. "Hello?"

He smiled her voice sounded like music to his ears. "You know if you keep calling your going to get caught."

She chuckled on the other end. "I think you're more afraid of me getting caught then I am."

He rolled his eyes even though he knew she couldn't see it. They say in silence, this time the silence wasn't awkward; instead it was peaceful; just listening to each other breathing.

"I left him."

His heart pounded inside his chest. "That's too bad."

Hikari scoffed. "Don't sound too surprised. You didn't even like him." Her voice softened. "He wasn't like you."

This time it was Takeru's turn to scoff. "Don't compare your failed attempts of happiness to me. We didn't work out either, may I remind you."

He heard a small sob on the other end. He smacked his head in stupidity. How could he be so cruel? Here the girl of his dreams was crying her heart out to him and he shut her down. He could be such a moron sometimes.

She sniffled. "Well Takeru, I see where you stand on this and I will leave you alone." The line went dead.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He smacked his head with the phone. "I'm so stupid." He threw the phone against the wall before jumping to his feet. He wasn't going to blow his one chance. Not again, he wasn't going to push away the girl that meant so much to him.

He threw open the door and stormed down the hallway towards the kitchen. He turned to the blond at the kitchen table filing her nails. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's over." He looked at her shocked face and cut her off before she could protest. "I don't love you; I don't plan on ever loving you. And before we continue this pointless relationship down the path of no return, I want out. I'll be back to get my belongings."

He walked towards the front door ignoring her pleas of forgiveness and let's talks this out. He turned towards the elevator and jabbed the button. He tapped his foot impatiently. He was angry, he was mad not only about today. But, mad for never going back for her after the relationship ended. He wasn't going to give up, not today.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

The walk to her apartment didn't take long. He stood in front of her door and banged on it loudly. "Open up!" He continued raging havoc on the defenseless door. He wasn't going to stop until she opened the door. Many neighbours had opened their doors to take a look at the scene unfolding in the hallway.

The door opened revealing a disheveled looking Hikari. But, to Takeru she never looked more beautiful. She looked at him determinedly, trying to block him out from reading her petite features.

He pushed the door open wider and pushed past her, walking into her tiny apartment. She slammed the door shut behind him and glared dangerously. "Get out."

He smiled cockily at her; only infuriating the girl even more. He approached her forcefully and pushed her up against the wall. He placed both his hands on either side of her body, forcing her to look at him. She tried to turn her head away from him. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her hard and passionately, waiting for her to return the kiss. 

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

She broke the kiss and looked at him reproachfully. "Takeru?"

He placed a finger on her lips silencing her. "I love you Hikari, and I'm not going to be stupid and lose you again." He brushed his lips softly across her neck.

She bit her lip at the tantalizing kisses. She had never felt this alive since before they broke up. She cupped his face in her hands and brought his face up to meet hers. She tenderly kissed his lips; inviting him to join in. He welcomed the tender kisses lovingly.

"And I love you Takeru Takashi."

The two new found loves looked into each other eyes and smiled. Finally each of them had once again tasted the lips of an angel.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

**Author's Notes:** Well guys that's it for this one! Short and sweet! Hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. You're Beautiful

"RUNNNNN

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys and girlies! I know I should be working on 8 Warriors, but I was bored and watching my duckies run around so I was like hmm…lets finish this song fic. So, this is another part of my collection of songfics that I am going to put in one story. Just complete randomness! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately was not the creator of digimon and there for I do not own the characters in the story. Nor do I own the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. I do however own the thoughts, opinions, and generally the entire premise of the story.

**Synopsis: ** Realizing that things happen for a reason. Sometimes the most beautiful person to you is not suppose to be meant for you.

"RUNNNNN!" The goofy-haired brunette screamed, as he flew down the stairs.

Yamato chased quickly behind him not wanting to be left behind. "Sora, if you don't hurry up you'll miss the next train!"

Sora scowled as he passed the 'proclaimed' rock star. "It's going to be you who make us miss it!"

The trio ran through the cramped subway station, pushing and shoving innocent pedestrians out of their way. The clock was ticking the train for Odiba was leaving the station soon. Tai skidded to a halt in front of the schedule board. The other two companions collided into the stopped Tai, causing the group to crumple to the ground.

"Uhh…guys. What train number is it?" Sora and Yamato exchanged looks with another.

"What?" They screamed in unison.

The trio looked around the platform for some sign that would point them in the right direction. "It's useless; we'll never find the right train at this rate." Sora groaned.

Taichi and Yamato exchanged looks with each other and grinned. The two grabbed Sora's elbow and hoisted her to feet off the ground and dragged her towards the closest train.

"What are you two think your doing! Put me down! We don't even know if this is the right train!"

The two pushed her forward through the doors before they closed shut. They made their way through the small train and took a seat. Yamato and Tai sat opposite from one another leaving Sora to choose who to sit beside. Sora hesitated for a moment before sitting down beside Yamato and sheepishly grinned.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

The three sat in silence; the train slowly pulled from the platform and began its trip through the tunnels. The conductor's voice rang through the cabin. "This train's next stop is Heighton View Terrace. I repeat next stop Heighton View Terrace."

Sora's face pained. "We're going the wrong way! What were your two thinking?"

Tai flashed his goofy grin while Yamato rolled his eyes. "Sor…" He soothed while rubbing her hand. "Who cares, we'll just walk around Terrace for a while, then catch the next train out of here. It'll be fun!" He wrapped his arm around her.

Tai's goofy grinned vanished from his face, replaced with a gloomy look in his eye.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

The train came to a stop and the doors slid open; the three friends scrambled out of the car. They slowly walked through the quiet streets. "Man, it sure brings back a lot of memories being here." Tai said in awe as he looked up at apartment buildings.

His two companions nodded in agreement. It was in this tiny district that the three of them along with their friends were destined to save the world. Tai whirled around to face his friends that were walking slowly behind him. "I don't think I could imagine my life any differently. Like, seriously our lives would be so dull without Augumon."

"And Gabumon." Matt pointed out dejectedly.

"Or Biyomon." Sora pointed out sadly. The trio stopped their walking when they arrived at a small cul de sac that housed several different apartment buildings.

Matt smiled unhappily. "That used to be T.K,'s and my apartment, before the divorce." Sora clutched the blonde boys hand soothingly, while smiling warmly.

Tai turned away from the couple inhaling deeply, trying to hide his emotions. Since returning from the Digital World he watched as his two best friends became closer and closer. She was his best friend; she was supposed to be holding his hand like they used to do before the Digital World. He turned his gaze towards another apartment building, and beamed happily before turning to his counterparts.

"Sora look!" He pointed towards a grey apartment building with burgundy shutters. "That was our building. There's my apartment, and three floors down was yours."

Sora giggled. "And we used to play soccer in the empty lot behind the building, or we would sneak out of our rooms to play in the stairway after our bedtimes." The two locked eyes for a moment, reminiscing of their younger days, before everything became complicated.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end. 

The sky clouded over with dark ominous looking clouds. The wind whipped at their faces as the darkening skies blocked out the remaining rays of the daylights sun. Matt broke the silence by looking at his watch. "We better get going, there should be one more commuter train leaving. If we hurry, we'll be able to catch it."

Sora and Tai nodded before breaking their gaze, following Matt back towards the subway station.

"You know, we should do this more often." Sora piped up. "You know the three of us hanging out. It's usually you and Tai, or Tai and I, or Matt and I. I think it would be fun if the three of us hung out more. Also, we should have a digidestine get together! It would be fun, what do you say?"

Matt smiled as he draped his arm around her neck. "I think that would be awesome. What about you Tai?"

Tai's face faltered as Matt's arm wrapped around Sora's tiny frame and pulled her closer. "Yeah, great." He mumbled sadly as he fell in step behind them.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

The two love birds chatted happily as they waited on the crowded platform for the train to arrive. Tai stood a few feet behind them not paying any close attention to what was going on around him. The train slowly pulled into the station and the doors slid open. The trio was pushed through the doors by all the end of the day commuters trying to get home after a long day. Matt dragged Sora towards the back of the train where two vacant seats were available.

Tai shuffled his feet slowly as her followed the retreating forms. His two companions sat town and continued their in-depth conversation they had on the platform moments before. He grabbed onto one the hand rails as the train began to pull from the station. He gave one final look at his red-headed best friend who giggled and smiled at something Yamato had said to her. He sighed.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Taichi turned his gaze from the two and found his eyes wandering around the train. His eyes landed on beautiful black-haired beauty. Her pale complexion and dark eyes shimmered with happiness. His jaw dropped, she was beautiful. She looked up from the book she was reading and glanced towards his direction. He blushed a deep shade of crimson and turned his head away from her.

A few moments had passed before he had enough courage to look in her direction. She was smiling at him, he smiled back. She waved her hand and gestured for him to sit with her. He looked over his shoulder to his comrades who hadn't noticed the scene unfolding in front of them.

He gulped before making his way across the train. "Is this seat taken?" He questioned, mentally hitting himself for how cheesy the line was. Of course it was empty, she waved you over.

She giggled which sounded like music to his ears. "I'm Tenshi, and you are?"

"I'm Tai."

Ta Da!

**Author's Notes:** I know it short, but that's all it's suppose to be…short! That's another story completed for the series Not Another Stupid Love Song! Cheers! Oh and see I made it a happy ending! Oh and Tenshi is angel…hehe


End file.
